


Afflatus

by yeaka



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21675529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Uhura gets inspiration.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Afflatus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Star Trek or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

In general, Jim tries not to lie to his doctor, though he does actively dodge his regular checkups like they’re the plague and Bones is the evil demon spreading it. Unfortunately, every so often, further lies are necessary. Bones calls the bridge, rerouting straight to the captain’s chair, checking when he’s going for lunch, and Jim says not for half an hour when he knows darn well he’s about to duck down in two minutes and come right back within ten. As much as he enjoys Bones’ company, he _doesn’t_ enjoy being force-fed salads, so shared mealtimes is officially off the docket. He does double check, “Spock, care to accompany me to the messhall?”

But Spock doesn’t even turn around. He stays bent over his station, eyes lowered to the viewer, rear thrust up in the air like there’s nobody around to stare at it. Riley openly is, at least until Jim shoots him a _look_ that hurriedly averts his eyes back to the screen. Spock answers, “I am still on duty, Captain.”

On a particularly boring mapping mission. Nothing’s happened in at least two weeks. And, as Jim reminds him, “Starfleet still requires mandatory breaks.”

Spock simply counters, “Unnecessary.” Jim could probably press the issue. But then he’d just get lectured about Vulcan stamina, and not in the good context. So Jim excuses himself alone. 

He leaves his chair and announces, “Mr. Spock, you have the bridge.” A second later, he’s in the turbolift, heading down, wondering if he can get away with wolfing down a cake or if any of his own crew would rat him out.

Several members of his regular bridge crew are already there, which is good; he trusts them to side with him over Bones. Uhura, Sulu, and Chekov share one table together, Chekov picking at pancakes while Uhura and Sulu chat over a small glowing box. Jim has to pass them on the way to the Synthesizers, but he stops along the way to wonder aloud, “What’s that you have there, Lieutenant?” 

“This?” Uhura returns, plucking up the little box. At his nod, she sets it down again and explains, “I picked it up from the trader we passed last week. It’s an internal muse for artists. I figured I could use it for song writing.”

“She already has,” Sulu chimes in. “And what a song she made!”

Uhura smiles at him. Jim watches the box’s orange light fade into purple. It’s a pretty thing to look at, although he doesn’t know how inspiring it could possibly be. There must be more functions than just sitting there and turning colours. Granted, Jim’s not much of an artist. He asks her, “How does it work?”

“You put your hand on it, Captain. Then it interprets your energy and puts into words what you want to see in a story.” 

She puts her hand over it to demonstrate, and the light flares up between her delicate fingers. Uhura closes her eyes, humming softly, and when she opens them, the box drawls through the ship’s universal translator: _“Two lovers swim beneath the stars at night.”_

Uhura sighs. “Oh, that sounds lovely.”

“I’d listen to it,” Chekov chimes in. “If they are Russian lovers, set in the frigid waters of—” Sulu drops his head into his hands, trying to stifle an obvious bought of laughter, which has Chekov cutting off and nudging him. “What? It would be better weeth details!” Uhura smiles fondly at their antics. Jim understands Sulu’s pain—he feels like he’s heard more Russian stories since Chekov’s commission than stories about all other settings combined. 

Uhura slips her hand away and suggests, “Why don’t you try it, Captain?”

Ever a good sport, Jim goes for it. He drops his hand onto the box. It buzzes warmly beneath his palm. It’s silent for a moment, until he blinks, and then it reads out, _“A doctor and a Vulcan make out while a captain watches.”_

Jim instantly retracts his hand. Uhura and Chekov look up at him in evident surprise while Sulu’s laughter redoubles. Jim can feel his cheeks heating, and he splutters, uncharacteristically unprofessional, “I was _not_ thinking about that!” Then he stiffly walks off, sorely needing that cake.


End file.
